Errores
by Helena Dax
Summary: Después de la guerra, Draco se siente culpable por sus errores. DH sin epílogo.


* * *

Disclaimer: Draco, Harry y otros personajes mencionados en el fic son de J.K. Rowling y no escribo esto por dinero, sino para desahogarme un poco.

* * *

**Errores**

Por la noche, acurrucado sobre su cama, es cuando Draco siente el peso de la culpa con mayor intensidad. Todos sus errores aparecen dibujados con dolorosa claridad, cada fallo, cada vergüenza; son zarpazos de dolor que le impiden conciliar el sueño y lo devoran vivo.

El precio ha sido alto. La mansión Malfoy y toda su fortuna ha sido expropiada por el ministerio; su padre, condenado al beso del dementor y su madre, a cincuenta años de cárcel. Ya se ha vuelto loca. Él sigue vivo, todavía con varita, pero nadie quiere darle un empleo. Habita en una casucha abandonada y se alimenta de productos muggles que roba cuando tiene ganas de hacerlo.

Dejarse morir siempre parece la opción más fácil.

Mejor eso que obsesionarse noche tras noche con el pasado, reviviendo cada cosa que tendría que haber hecho de manera distinta. Entonces sus padres estarían vivos y ellos seguirían ocupando Malfoy manor, ricos y poderosos. Seguirían estando arriba.

Y todo es culpa suya, de su inmadurez, de su falta de valentía.

A Draco no le importa morir, pero no soporta la idea de hacerlo sin haber hecho al menos las paces con sus errores.

Si ha de morir, ¿no es mejor hacerlo como un hombre?

Draco tarda en decidirse; aún queda demasiado de su viejo yo. Pero su existencia es demasiado miserable y desesperada y en lo más profundo de su cabeza sabe que va a acabar tan loco como su madre.

Y por fin, un día, se arma de valor y va a ver a Potter.

* * *

En el ministerio le reciben con frías miradas de odio y desprecio. Draco agacha la cabeza, sabe que se las merece. Pero está dispuesto a dar ese paso, a hacer las paces consigo mismo.

Como no se fían de él, lo desarman en la entrada. Luego puede ir a recoger la varita. A Draco no le importa; no planea usarla contra nadie. Pero recorrer todo el trayecto hacia la Oficina de Aurores sin varita, rodeado de tanta hostilidad, no resulta fácil. Draco piensa que sólo consigue terminar el trayecto porque sabe que está haciendo lo que debe hacer.

Potter está allí; Draco contaba con ello. Cuando lo ve venir, lo mira con absoluta desconfianza; los otros aurores que andan cerca hacen lo mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco intenta tragar saliva, pero tiene la boca demasiado seca.

-Quería… hablar contigo. Tengo que… decirte una cosa.

Potter lo mira con suficiencia; es el privilegio del vencedor.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Podemos hablar en algún otro sitio?

Algunos aurores le aconsejan inmediatamente que no se fíe de él; Draco murmura que está desarmado. Potter hace una mueca.

-No os preocupéis. Anda, Malfoy, acompáñame.

Draco le sigue hasta una oficina desocupada. El corazón le late a cien por hora y está casi mareado. Por fin, Potter cierra la puerta tras de sí y lo mira desde arriba.

-¿Y bien?

Draco toma aire, comprendiendo que ha llegado el momento crucial de decidir qué clase de persona quiere ser.

-Sólo quiero que sepas… que me doy cuenta de todos los errores que cometí contigo y con tus amigos. Fui un estúpido y no… no habría pasado lo que ha pasado si yo…si yo hubiera sido de otra manera. Pero estoy arrepentido, Potter, no te puedes hacer una idea de cuánto. Sé que no merezco una oportunidad, no después de todo el daño que he causado, pero… estoy dispuesto a corregir todos mis errores y hacer bien las cosas esta vez. Para mí es importante que al menos tú sepas… que he cambiado. Ya no soy el niñato estúpido que era en Hogwarts y no descansaré hasta probarlo.

Potter lo ha ido mirando con expresión cada vez más suavizada y al final, parece haberle creído un poquito, al menos.

-Eso es muy noble por tu parte, Malfoy. Me alegra que por lo menos hayas podido aprender la lección.

Draco asiente; casi tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo he hecho, créeme. –No ha habido lección más dura y amarga que esa. Y entonces, con cierta vacilación, le tiende la mano-. Por favor…

Potter lo mira un momento y al final, no sin cierta reluctancia, acepta su mano. Draco sonríe, sonríe de verdad, y alarga el apretón unos segundos más de lo normal, sintiendo su fuerza, su calidez.

Asegurándose de que el veneno mortal que impregna la palma de su mano es absorbido por la piel de Potter.

-Muchas gracias –dice, cuando se va, y es absolutamente sincero-. Muchas gracias.

* * *

En menos de veinticuatro horas, Potter está muerto. Draco no lo ha leído en ningún periódico porque no ha corrido el riesgo de acercarse a la comunidad mágica, pero lo sabe con certeza matemática. El único antídoto conocido para el veneno que ha usado sólo sirve si se toma antes de entrar en contacto con él, como ha hecho Draco; después, no hay nada que pueda impedir su fatal desenlace.

Draco necesitaba muchas menos de esas veinticuatro horas para recoger la bolsa con sus escasas pertenencias y huir del país.

Un año después, Draco vive en los Estados Unidos, haciéndose pasar por muggle. Lleva el pelo teñido de castaño y lentillas marrones y ha conseguido documentación. Cambia frecuentemente de domicilio y de trabajo: camarero, dependiente, jardinero, cosas que no exijan cualificación ni llamen mucho la atención, cosas fáciles de encontrar. Las mujeres lo encuentran bastante atractivo; no le cuesta tener compañía y ya no le importa que sean muggles. Pocas veces se atreve a hacer magia. Y siempre mira por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie le sigue, aunque muy en el fondo, sabe que nunca pararán de buscarle, que algún día le encontrarán.

Pero a pesar de todo, Draco duerme mucho mejor por las noches. Nunca olvidará que sus padres terminaron así por su culpa, pero ya no le atormentan las pesadillas en las que sus padres le echan en cara que no matara a Dumbledore, que fingiera no reconocer a Potter y los suyos en Malfoy manor, que se portara como un cobarde. Sabe que tiene su perdón, y ese es el primer paso para perdonarse a sí mismo.

Y cuando ese día llegue, cuando los amigos de Potter lo encuentren y lo maten, Draco sabe que morirá feliz, seguro de que sus padres –Draco cree que el alma de su madre ya está allí, al otro lado-, le recibirán con una sonrisa orgullosa, contentos de volver a tenerlo con ellos.

Todos cometemos errores. Lo importante es saber rectificar.

**Fin**

* * *

**NdA **Nunca creí que acabaría escribiendo un fic así, pero Tom Felton ha hablado sobre Draco en Feltbeats y lo ha hecho desde un pdv tan rowliniano que me ha puesto de muy mala leche. Mi idea original, en realidad, era escribir un rant del nueve en mi lj, pero total, eso era repetirme y en el fondo es una reacción poco constructiva; un fic, al fin y al cabo, siempre es algo más creativo.

De todos modos, que conste que sigo con la saga y sigo considerando al Drarry como mi OTP entre mis OTP.


End file.
